Nie wiem co mam robić
by Sekketsu Inukami
Summary: Stare opowiadanie wskrzeszone do życia. Ogólnie mnóstwo fluffu i tego typu rzeczy.


Takie dziwne długaśne coś, co od dawna zalega w moim komputerze. O dziwo skończone.

Zapraszam do czytania moich bazgrołów.

-?.?-

Nie wiem co mam robić. Przy Sakurze wszystko było takie łatwe i proste, a teraz zostałem sam. Nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić.

Nie nadaję się na ojca…ale mój mały Zero mnie potrzebuje. Muszę się nim zająć, nie mogę go zostawić w sierocińcu.

Podszedłem do recepcjonistki.

-Czy wie pani gdzie można odebrać nowo narodzone maluchy?- spytałem nieśmiało. Szpitale zawsze mnie przerażały, nie wiem jak Sakura mogła tu pracować.

-Proszę podać imię i nazwisko dziecka.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem

-Zero Ucicha.- biłem się z myślami podążając za recepcjonistką. Mój rozsądek kazał oddać dziecko do sierocińca, ale jakiś wkurwiający mnie do granic możliwości głosik kazał mi go wziąć do siebie.

Recepcjonistka podeszła do jednej z pielęgniarek, która weszła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Po chwili wyszła z niego z małym zawiniątkiem na rękach.

Gdy spojrzałem na uśpioną twarzyczkę mojego synka wiedziałem, że nie będę umiał do oddać. Maluch otworzył swoje oczka pozwalając mi zobaczyć piękne liliowe tęczówki. Ślepka były wpatrzone prosto we mnie. Pogłaskałem go po policzku na co zakwilił radośnie.

-Za mną, proszę Pana.- wzruszony ruszyłem za recepcjonistką. Podpisałem potrzebne papiery i opuściłem znienawidzony budynek.

a i poczekałem, aż mu się odbije. Teraz ciszyłem się, że Sakura kazała mi przeczytać książkę dla przyszłych rodziców.

Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, a potem kroki w salonie.

-Sasuke, mamy misję.- powiedział radośnie młotek,

Gdy doszliśmy do domu maluch zaczął płakać. Na szczęście Sakura kupiła mleko, które maluch miał pić przy opiekunce. Na opakowaniu była instrukcja dzięki producentom. Nakarmiłem maluch ale zaraz jego zainteresowanie przeniosło się na Zero.- Jaki słodki. Jakie ma śliczne oczka, jak lilie.

-Śliczne.- przyznałem- Cały jest słodziutki.

-Zmieniłeś się.- spojrzał na mnie- Misja cię odpręży, a twój maluch spędzi trochę czasu u Hinaty.

-Dobra.

Następnego dnia odstawiliśmy Zero do Hyugi. Doszliśmy w miejsce zbiórki. Przed oczami stanęła mi Sakura. Uśmiechnięta i radosna. Czułem jak ściska mi serce, ale obiecałem sobie, że nie będę już płakał. Czekali na nas Kakashi, Sai i Kiba, którzy o dziwo trzymali się za ręce. O dziwo podobno jonin był pierwszy.

Misja szła dobrze dopóki nie minęliśmy jakiejś starej szopy. Wtedy zza drzew wyszli Kisame, Itachi, Madara, Sasori i Deidara. Ten ostatni na mój widok oblizał prowokacyjnie usta. Natomiast mnie zemdliło.

Nagle poczułem okropny ból w dolnej partii brzucha i uderzyłem w drzewo. Nade mną stał mój brat. Pochylił się nad moim ciałem.

-Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, udawaj, że straciłeś przytomność. Proszę.

Mimo słów brata próbowałem się podnieść, ale otrzymałem mocne uderzenie w głowę i straciłem przytomność.

Naruto widząc nieprzytomnego przyjaciela wpadł w szał. Jego pieczęć powoli się wykruszała, by po chwili prawie całkowicie się rozłamać. Podtrzymywał ją już tylko jeden znak, jedna malutka cząstka podtrzymywała więź. Chłopak opadł nieprzytomnie na trawę, a przed nim pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna o złotych włosach z czerwonymi pasemkami i krwiście czerwonymi, demonicznymi oczami.

Otworzyłem swoje oczy. Zobaczyłem jak mężczyzna zabija wszystkich z Akatsuki i zmierza w kierunku mojego brata.

-Nie!- zasłoniłem go swoim ciałem, ale nie poczułem uderzenia.

-Pomóż mi, Naruto umiera,- wydyszał- a ja razem z nim.

-Już.- wszyscy oprócz Kiby i Saia uklękli przy blondynie.

-Moja potęga go zabija, trzyma nas tylko mała część pieczęci. Jeżeli się zerwie obaj umrzemy.- wyciągnął do mnie rękę- Czy jesteś gotów zostać Jinchiruuki?

-Tak.- położyłem swoją dłoń na jego

-Kakashi, znasz technikę, którą wykonał czwarty?- jonin kiwnął głową- No to do roboty.

Kakashi wykonał mnóstwo skomplikowanych znaków, a Itachi położył mnie na ziemi. Kyuubi ukląkł koło mnie i złapał mnie za obie dłonie. Jonin położył dłoń w okolicy mojego serca, a drugą na sercu demona. Po chwili zrobiło mi się słabo, a oczy zaszły mi mgłą. Ten stan trwał tylko kilka sekund. Potem się uspokoiłem.

-Co z Naruto?- spytałem szeptem

-Żyje, ototo. Jak się czujesz?

-Trochę słabo, ale znośnie.

_**Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej**_.- usłyszałem opiekuńczy głos w mojej głowie.

Uczucie osłabienia minęło po chwili, a ja wstałem w pełni sił.

**Dzięki.- **w odpowiedzi usłyszałem zadowolony pomruk

Zanieśliśmy Naruto do szpitala, a ja siedziałem właśnie w gabinecie Tsunade.

-CZYŚ TY OSZALAŁ? DAŁEŚ SIĘ POSIĄŚĆ KYUUBIEMU?! MYŚLAŁEŚ WTEDY UCICHA?!- wrzeszczała na mnie od dobrej godziny

-TAK!- wrzasnąłem. Miałem tego dość. Czemu ona na mnie krzyczy, starałem się zrobić dobrze.- GDYBY NIE TO NARUTO BY JUŻ NIE ŻYŁ!

-Co?- spytała zszokowana

-Jeśli Kyuubi rozłączył by się z Naruto obaj by umarli. Jeżeli zabiorą demona tylko nosiciel umrze, ale jeśli przekaże się demona komuś innego oboje przeżyją.- powiedział spokojnie Itachi

Poderwałem się z miejsca i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Chciałem być teraz przy Zero, opiekować się nim, ale mój brat zagrodził mi drogę.

-Idę po Zero.

-Po kogo?- zdziwił się Itachi

-Mojego niespełna tygodniowego synka.- odparłem z dumą

-Syna?- powtórzył zdziwiony, na co ja tylko skinąłem twierdząco głową.

Obaj wyszliśmy z gabinetu i udaliśmy się w stronę domu klanu Hyuga.

-O Sasuke, tak szybko wróciliście?- spytała Hinata

-Mogę odzyskać Zero?- spytałem błagalnie. Dziewczyna oddała mi moje maleństwo.- Dzięki za opiekę.

-Nie ma za co.

Weszliśmy do naszego domu. Położyłem malucha spać, a Itachi robił obiad w kuchni.

Nagle wokół siebie zauważyłem pomarańczową czakrę. Za mną stał Kyuubi, ale nie wyglądał groźnie.

_**Jak się czujesz?**_- spytał troskliwie

_**Dobrze.**_- odpowiedziałem trochę zdezorientowany

_**W tobie jest lepiej, nie jestem ograniczony klatką.**_- uśmiechnął się do mnie czule_**- Jesteś piękny.**_

Na te słowa zarumieniłem się lekko.

_**Zakochałem się w tobie już w akademii, wiesz?**_- położył swoje dłonie na moich biodrach.-_** Kocham cię Sasuke.**_

Mój mózg i serce wysyłały sprzeczne sygnały. Wahałem się. Z jednym strony to był demon i mógł być niebezpieczny, ale z drugiej strony zaczynałem się podniecać.

_**Naprawdę mnie kochasz?- **_spytałem chcąc się przekonać, że naprawdę to usłyszałem

_**Tak, a demonom bardzo trudno jest wyznać komuś miłość.**_

_**Możemy spróbować.**_- powiedziałem przytulając się nieśmiało- _**Pocałuj mnie.**_

Nasze usta złączyły się w stanowczym, ale bardzo czułym pocałunku. Rozpływałem się w jego ramionach, było mi tak dobrze.

W tym momencie usłyszeliśmy zduszony pisk. Za mną stał Itachi.

-Braciszku.- podszedłem do niego

-Kurwa.- wyszeptał i poklepał się po policzkach- Dobra, przeszło mi. Cieszę się, że znalazłeś bratnią duszę.

Zmierzwił moje perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy i puknął w czoło.

-Tylko zabiorę Zero, żeby wam nie przeszkadzał.

-Idziemy na dół.- powiedział Kyuubi- Jesteś głodny skarbie?

-Trochę.- objął moją talię w pasie i w takim stanie doszliśmy do kuchni. Nagle usłyszałem płacz dziecka.- Moje maleństwo.

Itachi wszedł do kuchni z maluchem. Od razu wziąłem go na ręce i zacząłem uspokajać. Na szczęście skutecznie, bo po chwili wyciągał rączki próbując złapać mój palec. Moje palce były mało ciekawą zabawką, więc po chwili jego zainteresowanie przeniosło się na ruchliwy pomarańczowy ogon zwinnie umykający jego rączkom. Pisnął radośnie gdy udało mu się chwycić ogon. Spojrzałem na Kyuubiego, który uśmiechał się do Zera.

-Weź go na ręce.- podałem mu malucha. Wziął go na ręce, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Patrzyłem na nich z rozczuleniem. Za maską zimnego, ironicznego demona było mnóstwo miłości i troski.

-Sakura byłaby dumna.- szepnął mi do ucha brat

Podrapałem go delikatnie za lisimi uszami, które zadrżały, a ich właściciel zaczął mruczeć.

-Kocham cię, Sasuke.- powiedział całując mnie delikatnie w usta

Usłyszeliśmy jak Itachi dmucha nos i prawie płacze ze wzruszenia. Mimowolnie zacząłem chichotać.

-Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja łatwo się wzruszam.- w odpowiedzi przytuliłem go do siebie.

-Ty też na pewno kogoś znajdziesz.- pogłaskałem go po głowie

-Albo i nie.- dodał Kyuubi, za co posłałem mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

-Nie słuchaj go ma zespół napięcia przed miesiączkowego.- jak na shinobi przystało pokazałem mu język.

-Dobra!- krzyknął entuzjastycznie Itaś- Chodźmy zobaczyć jak tam Naru.

Obróciłem się w stronę Kyuubiego, ale stał tam ktoś zupełnie inny.

-To nadal ja, tylko ludzie nie akceptują demonów.- Teraz miał blond włosy do ramion i granatowe oczy.- Tak będzie łatwiej.

Pocałowałem go w policzek i w piątkę udaliśmy się do szpitala. W budynku ta sama recepcjonistka zaprowadziła nas do sali, gdzie leżał Naruto. Obwieściła nam, że jest przytomny. Gdy blondyn nas zobaczył najpierw chciał mnie przytulić, a potem zabić łasiczkę XD.

-Sasu, czemu ja żyję?- spytał, gdy wyjaśniliśmy mu sprawę z Itachim.- I kto to jest?

-Żyjesz dla tego,- podwinąłem koszulkę ukazując pieczęć- a to jest mój chłopak- Taisho.

-Miło mi cię poznać.- uścisnęli sobie dłonie

-Mi również.- podszedłem do spacerówki i sprawdziłem stan Zero.- Śpi?

-Mhm.- mruknąłem- A ty jak się czujesz?

-Całkiem nieźle, chociaż demon był całkiem użyteczny.

-Demony też mają uczucia.- wtrącił się Tai, Naruto spojrzał na niego pytająco

-Jest ich fanem.- wyjaśniłem

-Entuzjastą skarbie.- cmoknął mnie w policzek

-Chyba raczej zoofilem.- przedrzeźnialiśmy się. Naruto i Itachi tylko się z nas śmiali- Molestujesz demony.

-Nie prawda.- uśmiechnął się zadziornie- Tylko ciebie.

-Sasukocholik.- skwitował Naruto, na co wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem

-A tu co tak wesoło?- spytała Tsunade

-No bo…bo Tai jest Sasukocholikiem.

-Kim?- kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. Na szczęście nikt nie pytał gdzie się poznaliśmy.

Wyszliśmy, a raczej zostaliśmy wyrzuceni ze szpitala jakąś godzinę później, za zakłócanie ciszy. Pospacerowaliśmy jeszcze po parku, lecz nie zabawiliśmy tam długo, ponieważ słońce zachodziło i zaczął padać deszcz. Po wykonaniu wieczornych czynności i nakarmieniu głodnego Zera udaliśmy się spać.

Kyuubi nie przemieniał się tylko nosił te lisie dodatki, bo jak stwierdził w każdej postaci jest równie seksowny. Zasnąłem tuląc się do niego. Jego ogony oplatały całe moje ciało.

Nagle cos obudziło mnie w środku nocy. Poczułem jak jeden z ogonów wślizguje się pod materiał moich bokserek i oplata moją męskość.

-Przepraszam kochanie, ale zaczęły się gody, a ja już nie wytrzymam.- demon zawisł nade mną

-W porządku.- pocałowałem go namiętnie w usta. Nasze języki splotły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Przerwałem go by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Nagle cały pospiech wyparował, w tej chwili liczyliśmy się tylko my. Kyuubi zaczął ssać moje sutki i jednocześnie pieścić mojego członka ogonem. Zacząłem wydawać z siebie błagalne jęki.

Kyuubi w końcu ulitował się nade mną i zaczął przejeżdżać swoim językiem po całej długości. Wziął główkę do ust i zaczął ssać. Po chwili eksplodowałem prosto w jego usta.

-Obróć się.- poprosił

-Chce cię widzieć.- przytknąłem mu palec do ust uciszając go- Nie boję się bólu.

Poślinił palce i wsunął we mnie jeden. Zaczął stymulować ruchy członka, pieszcząc mnie jednocześnie. Wsunął pozostałe dwa palce i zaczął rozciągać mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

W końcu wyciągnął je i wszedł we mnie jednym płynnym ruchem. Stłumiłem krzyk bólu, przegryzając sobie wargę. Kyuubi zlizał ją i poczekał, aż się przyzwyczaję. Jednocześnie cały czas mnie stymulował.

-J..uż..- wyjęczałem

Jak na komendę zaczął się we mnie powoli poruszać, co chwilę zmieniając tempo i nie pozwalając mi dojść.

W końcu pociemniało mi przed oczami. Doszliśmy niemal jednocześnie. Kyuubi opadł na łóżku koło mnie i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

-Kocham cię.- pocałował mnie w czoło

-Mhm.- odpowiedziałem odpływając w krainę snów.

Następne 4 miesiące minęły spokojnie. Pieczęć trochę wyblakła, ale Kyuubi uspokoił mnie, bo powiedział, że to normalne. Wiedziałem, że mnie kocha, tylko ja nie umiałem się zaangażować.

Teraz Zero nazywał wszystkich swoimi własnymi imionami: byłem ja- Susiii, wujek- Łasik, Kyuubi- Taiśśś, ciocia Ino-ii, wujek Nacio, Kakashi czyli Kasio, Iruka- Finek, Ki i Si czyli Kiba i Sai, a Tsunade dostała najciekawszą ksywkę- bacian. Próbowaliśmy nauczyć go poprawnie wymawiać słowa, ale mały był uparty.

Nauczył się siadać, raczkować i wchodzić po schodach ze schodzeniem było gorzej. Uwielbiła bawić się moimi broniami i wyjadać kisiel w proszku. Bronią, którą zwijał otwierał wszelkie pudełka czy saszetki kisielu.

Lubi też ciągnąć Kyuubiego za ogony, a jego bardzo trudno jest odkleić. Itachi i ja często chodzimy na misję, ale staramy się mieć czas dla siebie i naszej małej, ale kochanej rodzinki.

Wszedłem do salonu. Była 3 w nocy, a mnie obudziły hałasy na dole. Kyuubi był na polowaniu. Zobaczyłem Zero klęczącego obok małego stworzonka.

-Susiii.- zapiszczał radośnie

-Ciii…- przyłożyłem do ust palec i ukląkłem koło niego.- Co ty tu masz?

-Znalazem kotka przed domem, był chudi, ale nie je.

-Zaraz coś na to poradzimy.- przyniosłem trochę karmy dla kotów w misce. Zawsze mieliśmy trochę w szafce, ponieważ Itachi i Zero lubią dokarmiać koty.

Postawiłem miskę przed kotem, ale ten nie chciał jeść.

Włączyłem latarkę i chwyciłem ją w zęby. Kociak był w strasznym stanie. Przejechałem palcem po jego żebrach. Kilka było złamane. Oprócz tego był wychudzony i oziębiony. Na łapkach i grzbiecie miał rany szarpane. Wziąłem apteczkę i opatrzyłem jego rany. Zero zapiszczał, gdy usłyszał rozpaczliwe miauknięcie.

-Przynieś poduszkę z kanapy i jakiś koc.

Maluch przyniósł wymienione przedmioty, chociaż zajęło mu to chwilę.

Delikatnie przeniosłem kota na legowisko i okryłem kocem. Nalałem trochę mleka do starej butelki Zera.

Na początku zwierzak się stawiał, ale gdy tylko poczuł smak mleka zaczął łapczywie pić, w wyniku czego wędrowałem do kuchni jeszcze dwa razy.

Podszedłem do Zero i wziąłem go na ręce.

-Chce zotać.

-Co chcesz?

-Chce zo..stać.- wykrztusił maluch

-A powiesz „proszę, tatusiu"?- proszę i przepraszam to były dla niego najtrudniejsze słowa.

-Plose tatusiu…nie, nie umiem.- zwiesił smutno główkę

-Umiesz. Jesteś dużym chłopcem.

-Nie prawda.- w jego fiołkowych oczach zalśniły łzy

-Postaraj się, dla mnie i dla tego małego kotka.- pocałowałem go w czoło

-P…- zachęciłem go wzrokiem- Proszę tatusiu.

-Poczekaj tu, idę po koc i poduszki.

Rozłożyliśmy się wygodnie pod kanapą.

Następnego dnia obudziłem się szturchany w ramię. Otworzyłem oczy. Przede mną klęczał Kyuubi.

-Przeziębicie się. I co to za kot?

-Zero go przyniósł.

-Rozumiem.- pocałował mnie czule w usta.

-Tatusiu jak kotek?- spytał fiołkowooki. Spojrzeliśmy na poduszki, ale kota tam nie było.

-Gdzie on jest?

-Siedzi za wami na kanapie.- Kyuubi zrobił przerwę- Wyleczyłem jego rany.

Obaj spojrzeliśmy w tył. Kot siedział za nami na kanapie i gapił się na nas.

-Dziękuję!- Zero rzucił się demonowi na szyję

-Jak ty pięknie mówisz.- pochwalił go, na co chłopiec zaczął suszyć swoją kalwiaturkę.

Następne trzy i pół roku minęło spokojnie. Po kilku miesiącach żmudnych ćwiczeń Zero nauczył się chodzić. Nauczył się też rzucać kunaiami do celu i posługiwać wszystkimi rodzajami broni.

Itachi nadal nikogo nie znalazł, chociaż zauważyłem, że wodzi maślanym wzrokiem za Naruto. Wiele razy przekonywałem go, że jest dla nich szansa, ale on wolał pozostać w cieniu.

Zero nadal gania za ogonami Kyuubiego, ale nie pogardzi też ganiania za naszym kotem na którego wołamy wypłosz, chociaż Itachi woli wołać Kazio. Coraz częściej łapie obie wyżej wymienione zabawki. Jest też świetny w wymuszaniu lodów maślanymi oczami i namawianiu mnie na kupowanie nowych zabawek.

Oczywiście nadal pożera kisiel, ale tego w płynie teraz nawet nie tknie.

Kyuubi mi się oświadczył nawet nie pamiętam kiedy jakiś rok temu przypomniałem sobie.

Dziś był 19 kwietnia. Słonce świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, Zero ganiał za kotem w ogrodzie, a ja siedziałem na kanapie i oglądałem Brazylijską telenowele ubaw normalnie. Itachi wyszedł śledzić Naruto, a Kyuubi siedział na drzewie i pilnował fiołkowookiego. Nagle w moim salonie zjawił się Kakashi.

-Sytuacja kryzysowa, do Tsunade.- spojrzał na telewizor- O! Super! Telenowela.

-Co się dzieje?- spytał Kyuubi, wchodząc do salonu z Zerem na rękach.

-Madara idzie tu ze wszystkimi swoimi demonami.

-Zero.- postawiłem chłopca na Ziemii.- Uważaj na siebie. Zostań w domu, a w razie czego schowaj się w lesie, jak najdalej od demonów. Dobrze?

-Hai!- pocałowałem go w czoło i przytuliłem do siebie

Ubraliśmy się i teleportowaliśmy do gabinetu Tsunade. Czekali tam na nas Itachi, Naruto, Ino i przywódcy oddziałów.

-Wszyscy jesteśmy, więc- w sali zapanowała cisza- Niech dowódcy wystąpią do przodu.

Stanąłem krok przed Kyuubim razem ze sporą liczbą mężczyzn i kobiet.

-Sasuke, Ukyo wasze oddział biorą północną bramę. Kiba, Sai wasze oddziały będą pilnowały bramy wschodniej. Okani i Raito- wschodnia. Hiashi i Eiri- pomagacie w ewakuacji. Oddziały Kakashiego i Naruto wspomogą bramę północną; Akariego i Shinoe- wschodnią; a Kamariego i Sakari- zachodnią. Reszta pomoże w obronie mieszkańców.

Rozeszliśmy się na wyznaczone pozycje. Widzieliśmy zbliżające się błyskawicznie demony.

Pięć minut później wszyscy walczyli. Kyuubi walczył jako pół demon, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Uratował kilku osobom życie i zdobył ich przychylność.

Wiedziałem, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie demonów jest zabicie Madary. Wskoczyłem na łeb piaszczystego demona i zaczęliśmy walczyć.

Atakowaliśmy się różnymi technikami, ale jeden dorównywał drugiemu, z tym, ze Madara tracił czakrę na kontrolę demonów. Nasze techniki zaczęły słabnąć, ale wykonywaliśmy je dopóki nie skończyła nam się czakra.

Powoli dopadało nas zmęczenie. Nagle przypomniałem sobie jedną technikę.

Na ułamek sekundy zamknąłem w sobie Kyuubiego i zdołałem zebrać wystarczającą ilość czakry. Sam stworzyłem tą technikę.

Złożyłem ręce w szereg skomplikowanych pieczęci, a Madara patrzył się na mnie zszokowany. Moje ręce zaczęły płonąć białym płomieniem, ale nie robiły mi krzywdy.

-Hakiruki no jutsu- miecz anioła!*

Złączyłem ręce tworząc miecz, który trzymałem teraz w lewej ręce. Pognałem w stronę Madary. Mój miecz wbił się prosto w jego serce, a na jego ustach wykwitł cwany uśmieszek.

Poczułem ból w podbrzuszu. Wbił mi sztylet w brzuch. Opadliśmy na ziemie, gdy demon zmniejszył się i uciekł.

Martwiłem się teraz o Zero i Kyuubiego. Mam nadzieję, że zajmie się moim synkiem.

Kyuubi podbiegł do mnie. Nie mogłem się poruszyć.

-Kochanie- jego oczy przeszkliły się

-Jesteś wolny.- puknąłem go w czoło- Kocham cię, mój demonku.

-Ciii… wszystko będzie dobrze, wyleczę cię.

-Straciłem za dużo krwi- pogłaskałem go po policzku- Pocałuj mnie.

Nasze usta złączyły się w ostatnim rozpaczliwym pocałunku. Czułem jak opuszczają mnie siły Kyuubiego, coraz bardziej zbliżałem się do śmierci.

Poczułem przepływającą przeze mnie czakrę. Kyuubi mimo wszystko starał się mnie wyleczyć.

-To nie ma sensu.- wyszeptałem

-Ciii… odpoczywaj.- moje oczy powoli się zamykały, nie mogłem utrzymać ich otwartych- Nie zostawiaj mnie i Zera, potrzebujemy cię.

Przed oczami stanął mi Kyuubi z tygodniowym Zerem na rękach. Teraz ma już cztery latka.

Nie chciałem odchodzić, ale śmierć z łatwością wygrywała.

Zamknąłem oczy wiedząc, że już się nie obudzę.

Nie widziałem niczego tylko pustkę. Przede mną pojawiło się nikłe światło które po chwili zaczęło mnie pochłaniać.

Znalazłem się na łące, a przede mną stała czwórka mężczyzn. Ci obrócili się w moją stronę.

-Sasuke Ucicha, a co ty tu robisz?- postać uśmiechnęła się- Posiadłeś serce demona, a to czyni cię nieśmiertelnym. Wracaj na ziemię.

oczami Kyuubiego

Patrzyłem na mojego Sasuke. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Pierwszy raz powiedział, że mnie kocha. Przytuliłem do siebie jego bezwładne ciało i zacząłem szlochać razem z niebem. Krople łez i deszczu mieszały się na jego bladej twarzy.

Ciągle leczyłem jego ranę. Przestałem dopiero, gdy się zagoiła.

Musnąłem jego tętnicę, przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że czułem tętno. Wyczułem słabiutki puls i urywany oddech.

-Kochanie, obudź się.- pogłaskałem go po policzku

-On nie żyje.- powiedziała Tsunade

-Kyuu.- otworzyłem oczy

-Skarbie!- przytulił mnie do siebie- Bałem się o ciebie, kotku.

-Pocałuj mnie, demonie piekielny.- zażądałem

Nasze języki złączyły się w powolnym tańcu. Zarzuciłem mu ręce na kark i znalazłem się w powietrzu.

Wszyscy patrzyli się na nas z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Ktoś zaczął klaskać. Zaskoczeni spojrzeliśmy na uśmiechniętego Naruto. Po chwili podszedł do niego Itachi i pocałował go w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się do brata, który również zaczął klaskać. Po chwili ze wszystkich stron dobiegały wiwaty i owacje.

Kyuubi zaniósł mnie do osady, gdzie również przywitały nas oklaski. Dotknąłem stopami ziemi.

Nagle z tłumu wybiegł Zero. Wziąłem do na rączki i pocałowałem w czoło.

Przed nas wyskoczyła postać w czarnym płaszczu.

-Kim jesteś?- spytałem, nerwowo tuląc Zero

-Nie pamiętasz mnie kochanie?- kobieta zdjęła kaptur

-S..Sakura?- sparaliżowało mnie- Zero, to twoja mama.

-Mama?- spytał- To nie jest moja mama, bo gdyby była to nie zostawiła by tatusia.

Mały pokazał kobiecie język.

-Oddaj mi go.- zażądała- Zdradziłeś mnie z tym czymś. Ja zostałam wierna.

Koło niej pojawiła się około trzy letnia dziewczynka. Kyuubi uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Chcesz go, bo dziewczynka umiera, a on idealnie nadaje się na przeszczep.- stanął przed mną- Spróbuj tknąć moją rodzinę, a zabiję najpierw tę małą, a potem ciebie.

-To jej jedyna szansa.- cała tarcz obronna różowowłosej pękła w jednej chwili.

-Gdybyś miała trochę oleju w głowie zrozumiałabyś, że ona nie umiera fizycznie, tylko psychicznie. Zero też by tak skończył gdyby Sasuke nie miał serca, ale on wziął go do siebie i pokochał najmocniej na świecie. Nie jest idealnym ojcem, ale się stara.- łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Podszedłem do mojego demona i położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu. Zero wtulił się w mój tors, nucąc coś pod nosem.- Chodźmy do domu.

Na szczęście chałupa jak stała tak stała. W środku był o gorzej. Farba opadła ze ścian i leżała teraz na ziemi.

-Czeka nas remont. Już dawno chciałem przemalować cały dom.- stwierdziłem.

Teraz dobrze wiedziałem co mam robić…

Epilog

Dom został wyremontowany, a strych wyczyszczony z gratów. Znaleźliśmy na nim kilka zaginionych technik i przerobiliśmy do na pracownie malarską nadal nie wiemy po co. Właściwie to służy do obrzucania się farbą jeżeli jeszcze raz będę musiał zmywać z Zera czarna farbę to się zaszoruję na śmierć.

Rok później Zero poszedł do akademii i jak na Ucichę przystało był najlepszy.

Razem z Kyuubim adoptowaliśmy jeszcze bliźniaki: Ichiru i Yukio. Niedawno oświadczyłem, że chcę mieć piątkę dzieci, ale to za kilka lat.

Itachi i Naruto zawarli oficjalny związek, podobnie jak my. Zamieszkali w domu obok. Adoptowali dziewczynkę, śliczną Mizurę.

Nie wiem co się stało z Sakurą. Przysłała do nas list z przeprosinami i podziękowaniem.

Kyuubi nie musi ukrywać tego, że jest demonem i teraz obaj kierujemy swoimi oddziałami ANBU.

Znalazłem swoje miejsce i mogę się skupić na misjach i mojej kochanej, małej rodzince.


End file.
